Rotato
Rotato (Pronounced rot-ah-to) was a lightweight full body spinner built by Team Pandoras Bots that competed in the NPC Charity Open in 2004 along with their Middleweight robot WarSaw. It did well in competition winning 3 fights and losing 2, ultimately placing third. Rotato was later sold to Team Wetware, where it competed as part of a clusterbot before being re-named Cornholio. It last competed at RoboGames 2018. Robot History 2004 NPC Charity Open Rotato's first fight was against Amish Rebellion. The fight ended quickly as after Amish Rebellion charged at Rotato as it spun up to full speed, when Rotato dodged Amish Rebellions attack it gone in for a hit which knocked it out in one hit. They tried to go for one more hit but the Amish Rebellion team tapped out and Rotato won the match to face Llamakazi. The match started with Rotato trying to spin up and Llamakazi charged towards Rotator sending it flying upwards, but it instantly stabilized and gone in for another hit sending both robots flying away from each other, but then they came back for another fit where Rotato went flying upwards, but this time it had to wait around 2 seconds to stabilize, but Llamakazi never took advantage of the opportunity and fled away from Rotato letting it spin up once again. Llamakazi and Rotato once again charged towards each other and skimmed each other causing no damage at all, but Rotato stopped moving and Llamakazi charged towards Rotator smacking into it and causing it to become massively unbalanced and Llamakazi came in for another hit on the unbalanced Rotato, but it caused it to regain balance over the gyroscopic force. Once again Llamakazi hits Rotato sending it into the arena wall and hits it another time stopping it from spinning and Llamakzi came in for a quick shove on the retreating Rotato as it reached the other half of the arena and spun up again as Llamakazi came in for a hit, sending Rotato on top of Llamakazi where Llamakazi quickly shook it off and Rotato got loads of hits, most of them sending his opponent spinning away, but then Rotato stopped spinning and had to resort to pushing Llamakazi, but it was mostly pushed itself. Llamakzi pushed Rotato towards the pulverizer where Rotato and Llamakazi where both hit at the same time and both fled away from it where Rotato once again started to spin up and hit Llamakazi twice. The second hit ripped off the front wedge panel of Llamakazi and Llamakazi driven away when the match finished and Rotato won by judges decision to face Speed Bump. The match started with Rotato spinning up and approaching Speed Bump hitting it once which caused massive damage and buckling to his flipper, then the two robots tentatively circled each other before Rotato charged towards Speed Bump. Scratching the side and not really causing much damage before it once again scratched the rear of Speed Bump. Speed Bump approached it getting hit a few more times before tapping out, giving Rotato the win to face Wipe Out 2. The fight started and Rotato spun up with Wipe Out 2 charging in and Rotato driving away a few times, then Wipe Out 2 came in for a hit which did no damage to its wedge and continued to push the unbalanced Rotato away only causing a few dents to its wedge before it charged for another hit on Rotato which sent Wipe Out 2 flying across the arena and Rotato smacking into the wall, but it spun up quickly as Wipe Out 2 came in for another hit that had done minimal damage to its wedge. Rotato got slammed again and stopped spinning where Wipe Out 2 took advantage and shoved it across the arena to the arena wall where he bounced off and managed to spin up a little for a short moment, but was once again stopped by Wipe Out 2's wedge. It tried to spin up once again but couldn't due to Wipe Out 2 stopping it until it spun again but got rammed to the pulverizer where it was hit once and stopped moving all together. It was counted out and Wipe Out 2 won which meant Rotato would have to take on Goosfraba Steel in the losers bracket. The match started with Goosfraba Steel charging in and Rotato spinning up where they skimmed each other and then Goosfraba got a second hit sending Rotato into the wall which knocked it out. Goosfraba Steel came in for another assault, getting under it when the Rotato team tapped out and Goosfraba won the fight by KO sending Rotato out of the tournament. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots from Texas Category:RoboGames Competitors